


Shamelessly Dig Into Your Body

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga comes on top through giving Kuroto a rim job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for the prompt on the Kamen Rider Prompt Meme: ["dan gets his ass ate"](http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html?thread=205967#cmt205967%20). 
> 
> Title from Big Bang's "Bang Bang Bang".

No matter how much he professed to love Taiga, Kuroto would always love getting his ass eaten out more. Taiga was going to prove it, and also prove he could still come out on top though they were doing 69. On his end, while Kuroto was doing a decent job in sucking Taiga's cock, he could use some motivation to do better.

To prepare Kuroto for what's coming to him, Taiga traced his finger down the crack of Kuroto's ass and blew on the hole in between. He heard Kuroto moan around his cock, urging Taiga on to continue. Taiga wouldn't, not until he made sure Kuroto wouldn't slack off while being eaten out. He didn't need to use words; all he had to do was thrust his cock into Kuroto's mouth. The resultant suction around his erection and the accompanying swipe of Kuroto's tongue told him that Kuroto got the message. Taiga circled his finger around Kuroto's hole, reinforcing that Kuroto would only get what he earned through sucking cock. 

Taiga began with flattening his tongue over Kuroto's hole, giving him one nice, broad lick. As Kuroto pushed back, Taiga held him still by the ass and at the same time spreading him open to better access his hole. The sensitive area between balls and asshole were also accessible for Taiga to exploit, but that was for later. He first concentrated on playing with Kuroto's hole, firmly applying pressure with his tongue in one moment and only using the tip to stimulate the nerves in the next. The more Kuroto tried to push his ass closer to Taiga's mouth, the harder Taiga dug his fingers into Kuroto's ass cheeks. This wasn't an easy feat, considering how little fat Kuroto had there. If Kuroto wasn't a slut for assplay, no one would bother with focusing on his bony ass.

Aside from the flatness of Kuroto's ass, what's between them was far more appealing. Kuroto had gotten rid of his body hair back there; all the better to encourage others to get their mouth and tongue all over his crack and hole. Every time Taiga did so, he marvelled over how smooth and clean this part of Kuroto was. The latter shouldn't come as a surprise, since they did shower together before getting into bed. There, once Kuroto was done washing himself, Taiga blew him under the spray of hot water and fulfilled his blowjob quota for the night.

It was high time for Taiga to move on to truly drive Kuroto wild. He worked his tongue into Kuroto's hole, at the same time pressing his lips right over the opening. With some light sucking and a few thrusts of Taiga's tongue, Kuroto's cocksucking degenerated into simply making soft noises of pleasure. Hearing those noises aroused Taiga even more, making him twitch in Kuroto's mouth. Kuroto's jaw must be aching by now, whereas Taiga could do this all night.

"Had enough?" Taiga drew back to say, revelling in the feeling of Kuroto quivering under his caresses.

Of course Kuroto's answer would be 'no'. Taiga raised Kuroto's ass to get at his perineum, licking and massaging with his fingers to indirectly stimulate Kuroto's prostate. He was wondering how long until Kuroto would rather get his prostate directly banged when Kuroto took his mouth off Taiga's cock.

"Fuck me now," Kuroto said. "Please."

"Sure."

To make Kuroto beg, especially in a voice hoarse from blowing Taiga, was one of Taiga's simple pleasures in life. As they disentangled their bodies, Kuroto took a condom packet from under one of the pillows and threw it to Taiga.

Afterwards, when they were fucked out, Taiga noticed a splash of semen near the corner of Kuroto's mouth. He licked it away, tasting the usual bitter nastiness. Maybe he should eat ass more often instead of giving blowjobs. No doubt, Kuroto would approve.


End file.
